


Me, Myself And I; Now Yours

by PurpleDarts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Captivity, Castiel does not hurt Dean Winchester, Collared Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Master/Slave, Minor Violence, Not What It Looks Like, Sleepy Cuddles, Stockholm Syndrome, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDarts/pseuds/PurpleDarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been captured, and now he's being sold off as a slave. He has no clue whats going on, or why this guy wants to keep him. He should really try to escape.</p><p>If only his so-called master wasn't so damn cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself And I; Now Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to apologize. I'm no writer and I have no clue what this is. Send help, and maybe some chocolate.  
> (Please let me know if I need more tags..)

Breathing.

That was all Dean could hear. He was shut inside a wooden box in nothing but his underwear, hands tied behind his back too tight for him to get loose, and a blindfold covering his eyes. He could hear his own breath as well as someone else’s.

He knew from how cramped it was that he was alone in the box, feeling all the walls closing in on him literally and figuratively when he tried to move. But he could hear breathing, so he knew someone was standing guard.

Someone had come in a while ago and ordered something Dean couldn’t hear, but from the sounds of it there were more boxes and more people confined like him. He’d tried to scream the first time he'd heard a voice, but that had only made someone open the lid to his box and hit him on the head with something hard enough to make him pass out again. After that he had just listened whenever someone came in.

It didn’t take long before someone came in again, and this time Dean could hear what they said.

“He can’t decide, take all of them, including the ones we haven’t tried yet.” It was a woman, but he couldn’t hear any responding voices.

The people left in the room opened the lid of Dean’s box, and by the sound of it they opened several others as well.

“Get up.” A male voice said, but Dean didn’t know if they were talking to him or someone in close proximity to him.

“I said get up!” The man shouted, and then slapped Dean right across the face before grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

Dean stood on wobbly feet before someone lifted him out of the box and held him by the shoulder when he landed on the ground next to them.

“Is that all of them?” A lighter voice said somewhere to Dean’s right, but he was still blindfolded and couldn’t see anything.

“Yup, that's all. We’ve discarded the others so the last five are in here, unless they’ve hidden others somewhere else.” The darker voice responded.

“Then let’s get going.”

Dean was led by the shoulder so he wouldn’t fall. The concrete floor, Dean guessed, was ice-cold, and he almost tripped when they didn’t warn him about the two-step stairs in front of the door.

He heard some voices to his right when they excited the room, and tried to listen as intently as possible, in hopes of getting any sort of idea where he was or what he was doing there.

The last thing he remembered was being on the couch at home, watching some movies with Sam. Dad had gone to bed after yelling at Dean for over an hour, calling him useless for wasting money on something as stupid as Sam’s birthday.

“Birthday’s are overrated Dean, and it’s not like we have the money!” Dad had yelled. Dean was sure he would hit him this time, but he wouldn’t, not while Sam was in the house.

“If only there was a way we could make some money out of your useless ass, but you can’t even keep a job!” It wasn’t Dean’s fault he lost most of his jobs. In reality it was dad’s fault, he was the one who kept getting drunk and forcing Dean to leave work to pick him up, or bail him out of jail for drunk driving in the middle of the day.

One time he had joked about selling him to some strip club, his pretty face could earn them some extra cash. It didn’t help when Dean was outed as bisexual, John nearly disowned him.

 

“Here’s the last ones” Said the darker voice again, shaking Dean out of his reverie.

“Good. He’s just finished with the others, he’ll be here in a second.” The previous female answered. They moved Dean a couple feet forward and forced him down on his knees. He heard the groans of the people next to him as they were forcefully shoved onto the ground as well.

He heard footsteps, a door opening and closing, and then silence. Not a sound was heard, except for the shaky breaths of the people next to him.

Then the door opened again, and he could hear some people come back inside and the end-tail of a conversation.

“These are the last five, sir.” The same female voice said.

He heard the footsteps of someone walking around the group of captives, slowly coming closer to Dean.

“Hmm..” He heard a voice muttering. This must be the person the faceless people referred to as 'sir' earlier.

“Not this one.” The same voice repeated, and it sounded like the man had a voice made up of gravel, held together by honey.

“Take him out.” The female said, and the guy, Dean assumed, was dragged out of the room, and not carefully if his screams were anything to go by.

Dean felt a hand touching the tips of his hair, before grabbing a handful and tugging slightly. Dean almost growled, but managed to keep his mouth shut. The gravely voice made a humming sound again, before the hand disappeard and the man walked passed him.

“Not these two either.” The man said, standing on Deans right side. Dean was sure he’d be dragged out right then, but he was still kneeling there when two people were dragged out, this time two females.

“I want this one.” the man then said, putting his hand in Dean’s hair. Cold went down Dean’s back, and he didn’t know what was worse, being kicked out, or chosen to stay.

He sat completely still, his breathing ragged and goosebumps covering his skin, when the last person was dragged out of the room. The man seemed to have heard his ragged breath.

“shh-shh, pretty one. You’ll be okay.” Dean heard him say, and the man let his hand trail down the side of Dean’s face.  
“As long as you obey.” He added on and Dean went completely still. The man chuckled, before letting go of Dean’s face.

“Take him to my room, I’ll be there after supper.” The man said, and presumably left.

Dean was manhandled up from his kneeling position and walked towards what he assumed was the exit and up a flight of stairs. He was lead into a room, where they forced him down on the floor, put something around his neck and fastened it to a chain, keeping him secured.

“I’m gonna remove your restraints now, so be a good boy and don’t try to remove your collar, or your master will be very cross.” Said a voice he didn’t recognize.

Scared out of his mind, he didn’t dare to move or make any silent objections just yet. The person removed the ties around his hands, Dean kept silent and didn’t move his hands even as they were freed. That was a good move, because soon after he was left alone.

He waited a couple beats after the door had closed, listening intently after anyone else who might be in the room. After five minutes of not hearing anything but his own breathing, he lifted his hands and took of the blindfold. He kept his eyes closed for half a second before opening them to take in his surroundings.

First thing he noticed was the huge bed he was leaning against, and the damn leash he was attached too. On his right, facing the bed, was a bookshelf covering the whole wall, even built around the window, filled to the brim with books. Behind him was the door he entered through, and the wall around it was completely bare, and to his left was another door.

He got up to explore but then the leash tugged on him and he realized he could barely stand up, it was too short.  
"Dammit." Dean said under his breath, cursing the whole world for getting into this situation.

He looked around the room, hoping he’d find something heavy in close proximity that he could use to bust this leash with, chains as thin as these had to have a weak spot. Maybe he could get to the window and run away. He gave up when he couldn't find any, but soon he had another idea. He was just about to try to pull the leash off the hook securing it to the bed, when the door opened.

He sat down on the floor again as fast as he could, and with his heart in his throat, he turned towards the door.

A man came inside, wearing black slacks, a white shirt and a black waistcoat. He had a red tie on, and in his hand he had a plate, but what was on it, Dean couldn’t see.

The mans hair was dark and messy, and when he ran his hand through it he made it even worse. Dean made eye contact with the man, and his heart skipped a beat.

No Dean, you’re not supposed to find the asshole who captivated you hot! Get it together!

“I see you’ve gotten a collar..” The man said, though he didn’t seem pleased. He walked closer before sitting down at the edge of the bed, and looked right at Dean.

“Come.” He said and patted his knee. No way in hell was Dean sitting on this guys lap.

“If you want food, you’re gonna have to come closer.” Dean’s traitorous stomach used that moment to scream like a dying whale. Dean took one look at the plate of fruit, and damn him if that didn’t look delicious.

“It’s okay.” The man said, obviously noticing Dean eyeing the plate. Dean looked up at him, looking for any sign of malice in his blue eyes, before slowly crawling the three short steps that were separating them. His knees were hurting a little from the uncomfortable friction from the rug covering the floor.

He leaned up and reached out for a piece of strawberry when the man hit his hand.

“Ah ah ah!” Was all the man said before picking up the strawberry and leading it towards Dean’s mouth. Dean eyed the man and the fruit, finding this whole thing severely uncomfortable. Finally he shook his head and sat back down on his feet again.

The man exhaled sharply before eating the strawberry himself.

“See? Completely safe.” He picked up a different piece of fruit and again offered it to Dean. Dean eyed it again, not sure if he should eat it or not.

“You’ve been here for almost a whole day, and I don’t know if they even gave you water, pretty one. You have to eat something!” The man said, with pleading eyes.

Dean looked at him again, before listening to his stomach. Relenting, he sat up on his knees and leaned closer to the mans hand. The mans face broke into a smile as he got to feed Dean, and Dean fought the thought about how cute that smile was. He was being held captive for God’s sake!

Dean almost let out a moan at how good the fruit was, and if the glint in the man’s blue eyes were anything to go by, he noticed.

The man fed him the entire plate of fruit, and when he was done he set it next to him on the bed, wiped Dean’s mouth clean from the fruit juice, and looked him straight into his eyes, holding his head still by his jaw.

“Tell me your name.” He said, his gravelly voice sending tingles down Dean’s spine.

“Tell me yours first.” Dean responded. The man smirked a little, before letting go of Dean’s jaw.

“If that's what you want. I’m Castiel.” Dean didn’t actually think he would get an answer, but before the man could say anything else Dean shot several other questions at him.

“Why am I here? What is this place? What do you want from me?!” His voice got louder the more he talked, and without noticing he was standing up on his knees again. The man, no, Castiel, squinted his eyes and did not look too pleased with his outburst, but he answered nonetheless.

“You’re here because I requested it. You were merely my favourite out of the group.” The group? That made Dean even more confused, and Castiel must’ve noticed because he huffed a breath before standing up and walking over to his bookcase.

“I can’t believe it. I request a brand new one, a good one, in good condition and I get one who doesn’t even know why he’s here!” Castiel muttered, not low enough for Dean not to hear, but not loud enough either that Dean thought he was meant to hear it.

Castiel walked back towards Dean with two books. One named “Keeping And Caring For Your Personal Servant” and the other named “What To Remember As A Personal Servant.”

“The hell is this? I’m a slave?!” Dean said angrily. Castiel rolled his eyes, before looking back at Dean. He stared for a moment before he tilted his head to the side and stared at Dean with furrowed brows and a perplexed look on his face.

“You.. You really don’t know?” Dean glared at him as if Castiel was missing the obvious.

“Oh..” Castiel said, surprise evident on his face, but at the same time looking very puzzled.

“I take it you don’t know who sold you either, then..” Castiel said with a perplexed look on his face.

“What?!” Dean said, nearly shouting it in Castiel’s face. He stood up too fast so the leash tugged on him and the collar dug painfully into his neck. He hissed before he quickly sat down again on the floor, both hands coming up to cradle his neck.

Castiel had the decency to at least look sorry for him. He kneeled down in front of Dean and reached out for his neck but Dean flinched away, hitting his back on the edge of the bed in the process.

“Don’t. Touch me.” He said angrily, with a hint of hurt in his voice, and was now realizing for the first time that he was still wearing only his underpants.

His thoughts were racing as he stared at the ugly carpet. Someone had sold him? It had to be dad. But what about Sam? Where is he now? Is he even okay? Castiel came back from the door to the left of the bed, and handed Dean a pair of sweatpants. Dean looked up at him, wondering what he really wanted, and realizing he hadn’t even noticed Castiel leaving the room. He put them on as Castiel started talking again.

“You still haven’t told me your name, and as your rightful owner-”

“You don’t own me!” Dean spat in his face. Castiel barely flinched at the outburst. He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving Dean halfway kneeling between his knees.

“Kneel in front of me and bend forward.” He demanded. Dean looked at him, slightly disgusted.

“I said,” Castiel grabbed a hold of the leash attached to Dean’s collar and pulled him forward, “Kneel. In front of me, and bend. Forward!” Castiel's voice had a dangerous edge to it, and Dean felt like he didn’t have a choice, so he did as he was told.

He leaned forward, supporting his weight on his hands and ducked his head, not wanting to stare at this crazy (and weirdly attractive) mans crotch. Castiel then placed both his hands on Deans head and grabbed two fist fulls of hair.

“Tell me your name, pretty one.” Castiel said, voice much softer than earlier.  
“Tell me your name, and this will be much more pleasant for you.” Dean contemplated his choices. Who knew what this man would do once he got Dean’s name. But who knew what he would do to get it.

“I already know it, I just want you to say It.” Castiel then said.  
Dean looked right up at him, met his eyes instantly and he was positive Castiel could see the fear in his eyes.

“My na-, It’s Dean..” Dean said, before looking back down at the floor, trying to sort his thoughts. Castiel's hands in his hair tugged a little, before letting go.

“See? Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? I knew you would be a good one.” Castiel said, before his hands started playing with Deans hair, kneading and scratching his scalp. Was he giving Dean a scalp massage?

“You must be very tired and tense after a long day in those crates. See, I don’t want to hurt you, I just don’t like it when people won’t listen. That's all!” Castiel said, still playing with Dean’s hair. Dean was getting more and more relaxed buy the minute, and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stay upright for much longer.

“Come.” Castiel said again, tugging on Dean’s hair to get him to follow him up on the bed, and Dean obliged. When he was high enough up on the bed, Castiel manhandled him to lie on his stomach.

“Stay.” Castiel said, before leaving the bed and walking through the door on the wall to the right of the bed. Dean had only fifteen seconds to think, to wonder about what the hell had just happened since Castiel had first come into the room.

Not long after, Castiel emerged from the other room wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, matching the ones he had given Dean.

He climbed up on the bed and straddled Dean’s back, sitting on Dean's ass, before he started kneading Dean’s back, neck and arms. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what kind of guy this Castiel was, and if he even knew how to keep a slave. People who owned slaves weren’t exactly known for giving them spa treatments.

Right before Dean thought he was about to fall asleep, Castiel called for his attention again.

“Take these off.” Castiel had said, nudging the waistband of Dean’s sweatpants.  
“Now!” Castiel growled. Dean was getting nervous, like hell he would do anything he didn’t want to, and if Castiel was expecting anything from Dean he’d have to think again.

“Dammit Dean, I’d like to get to sleep!” Castiel said with anger evident in his voice. Dean sat up and got out of the sweatpants, and again he was only wearing his boxers.

“Good.” Castiel said before he scooted down on the bed and started unhooking Dean’s leash from the bed. Dean contemplated what his chances would be if he were to run when Castiel got the leash loose from the hook on the bed. They had the same build and Dean would guess Castiel was just as strong as he was, unless one of them were stronger.

He decided he didn’t dare move, and Castiel fastened his leash at the opposite end of the bed, where Castiel’s head would be when he's sleeping.

After the leash was fastened, Castiel shucked his own sweatpants as well and climbed into bed.

“Come.” He said, reaching out a hand towards Dean. Dean just stared at it for a minute before he took it and followed Castiel under the duvet.

“I won’t hurt you, Dean.” Castiel said, and Dean was not supposed to like the way his name sounded rolling off Castiel’s tongue. And he was definitely not supposed to love it.

“That's a promise.” Castiel whispered, much more sleepily, before he pulled Dean close enough that their knees were touching, and their shoulders were not far apart either, closing his eyes to sleep.

Dean stared at Castiel's face, particularly his closed eyes, daring him to open them again.

“Sleep now, Dean.” Castiel said, throwing one hand across Dean’s waist, pulling him a tiny bit closer, and twirling the other hand in his hair, giving Dean a sleepy scalp massage. Dean tried to stay awake long enough to be able to slip out of bed and get loose from this chain leash so he could run away when Castiel was in a deep enough sleep. He really did!

But Castiel was so warm, and kinda cute, and the hand that was lazily playing with his hair was enough to make him drowsy.

'Tomorrow I’ll try again,' Dean thought.

'Tomorrow I’ll escape'.

‘It could’ve been worse’ was the last thought that crossed Dean’s mind before he fell asleep to dreams of carding his fingers through messy, dark hair, and impossibly blue eyes smiling back at him.


End file.
